meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zappa Mob/Famous Meerkats
Bettik Elveera Main Article: Bettik Elveera Bettik was born in the Elveera group in September 1998. Her mother was Tenuvial. Her litter-mate was Raul who became the dominant male of the Lazuli. Bettik gave birth to a litter on January 16,2000 of five pups, one pup was her daughter Elf. Bettik stayed in Elveera for about until 4 years old. After Tenuvial died and Eleusine took dominance, Bettik was evicted by Eleusine(new dominant female) with her daughter Elf in 2001.. The two evicted females dispersed and within that same year of 2001 were joined by a Drie Doring rover named Mack, and started a new group called Zappa. Bettik claimed dominance with Mack and overtime Zappa grew large. After disease started to hit the group, Mack died and a Young Ones male Glufs established dominance. Bettik died from disease and her daughter Lola took dominance Dougal Zappa Main Article:Dougal Zappa Dougal'''was born into the Zappa Mob on January 15, 2004. His mother was the dominant female Bettik and his father was the dominant male Mack. His litter-mates were Brian, Dylan, Ermintrude and Zeberd. They survived their first few weeks. Sadly Brain, Zeberd and Dylan died some time later. Only Dougal and Ermintrude survived to adulthood. His sister Ermintrude mated with a rover and gave birth on December 4, 2005 to Monster Munch, Aurora, Scallywag and Shadowflax. All the pups survived to adulthood. Dougal became an uncle for the first time. Then Ermintrude gave birth again on February 24, 2006 to Naboo, Tatooine and Endor. They survived to adulthood as well. Ermintrude was evicted and disappeared on March 30, 2006. After Dougal's mother Bettik died and his father leftt he group his younger sister Lola took dominance. Than a Young Ones male named Glufs joined the group and took male dominance beside Lola. She gave birth on August 12, 2006 to Dirty Harry, Milla, Katesa and Kamakazi. Glufs soon disappeared after. Dougal was the oldest male so he assumed male dominance. Lola was over thrown by her sister Punk who became the new dominant female. Dougals left the group to rove and disappeared on January 29, 2007. Lola Zappa Main Article: Lola Zappa '''Lola was born on March 3, 2005 in the Zappa. Her mother was Megan and her father was a rover of unknown origins. Her litter-mates were her two borhters Skol and Pimms and one sister Punk. They survived but their mother was evicted. Dominant male Mack died then Young Ones males Glufs joined the group. Dominant female Bettik died and another femae assumed dominance but she too died. Lola took over as dominant female. Lola mated with a rover and gave birth Milla, Dirty Harry and Katesa on August 12, 2006. Lola was injured and lost dominance to Punk. Then Glufs died and Dougal assumed dominance till her left. Lola was evicted and was Last Seen on November 1, 2007. Punk Zappa Main Article:Punk Zappa Punk '''was born in the Zappa on March 3, 2005. Her mother was Megan and her father was and unknown rover. Her litter-Mates were Lola, Pimms and Skol. They surved to adulthood. Then dominant male Mack died and a Young Ones male name Glufs emigrated into the group. Then dominant female Bettik died. Lola took over dominance of the group after the former dominant female died. Lola gave birth to a litter of pups. She remained the dominant female a little longer. Glufs died soon after. Punk then dethrown Lola after she was injured. She then took dominance with her brother Dougal. Then a wild male name Withnail emigrated into the group and took dominance next to Punk. She evicted soem of her sisters. Lola was Last Seen November 1, 2007. Punk gave birth to one litter of pups on December 2, 2007. Her pups were Gimli, Eowyn and VZZP063. Her pup VZZP063 died Decmber 20, 2007. Punk was predated on August 1, 2008. Lola's duaghter Milla took dominance after her. Milla Zappa Main Article:Milla Zappa '''Milla was born on August 12, 2006 in the Zappa. Her mother was Lola and her father might have been Glufs. Her litter mates were Dirty Harry, Katesa and Kamakazi. Lola was the dominant female but she soon lost her position to her sister Punk. Lola was evicted and disappeared then Glufs died. Withnail joined the group and became the dominant male. Punk was predated and by then Milla was old enought o assumed dominance. Withnail disappeared. Milla gave birth to one litter of pups before she died. Her sister Katesa took dominance after her. Katesa Zappa Main Article:Katesa Zappa Karesa was born in the Zappa on August 12, 2006. Her mother was Lola and her father probaly was Glufs. Her litter-mates were Kamakazi, Dirty Harry and Milla. Lola was the dominant female but he lost her status to Punk her sister. Glufs died and Withnail joined the group. Lola disappeared and then Punk died. Milla assume dominance and gave birth to one litter. Withnail disappeared and Milla died. Katesa became dominant female. At this period of time the mob was very small in numbers and the mob disappeared and was no longer followed.